


Turning 18

by sarizzel



Series: The Excessive Backstories for Roleplaying Characters. [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthdays, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarizzel/pseuds/sarizzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning of Tyden's Birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning 18

Tyden’s birthday 2000  
Sam is 15 and Tyd is 18

On Tyden’s birthday Sam wakes early and curses that it’s a school day. Slipping out of bed silently Sam makes Tyd’s lunch, sets his clothes out in front of the heater and goes down to the garage to wheel the motorcycle out from where he’d hidden it amongst his work tables. Straitening the sheet covering the machine before going out to check the mail; unperturbed about going outside in his pyjamas at this hour, as most of the street were still sleeping. ‘Thank you’ Sam whispers to himself as he finds the package, slipping Margaret’s mail beneath her door on his way back up stairs.  
He’d spent the past months waiting for the last of his packages to arrive. Humming to himself Sam unwrapped the garments and sat them by the couch before sneaking back into their bedroom to grab the rest of the gear. Quickly running them back down stairs to set them away on one of the benches. Returning upstairs, Sam runs everything over in his mind, checking the time.

5:30

He still had time. In the kitchen Sam started making breakfast; coffee, orange juice, fresh fruits, bacon, eggs and toast. Setting the food on a tray, he carefully makes his way through the apartment into their room and placing the tray on the bedside table.

6:00

Climbing under the covers, Sam straddles Tyd’s hips. Gently brushing Tyd’s hair out of his face before leaning down to kiss him softly.  
A pleased hum rumbles through Tyd’s chest, his arms wrapping around the brunette, despite the early hour. “Sammy?”  
“Wanting someone else?”  
“No, you’ll do nicely”  
“I’m glad to hear it,” he smiles, letting Tyd sit up, his bedclothes rumpled and blond hair sticking out at odd angles. “This is certainly an early morning” he commented, pulling Sam into his lap, staring down at the younger. His warm brown eyes filled with adoration from beneath the dark lashes as he combed Tyd’s hair down meticulously.  
“It is a bit isn’t it?” Sam smiled, hugging his shoulders tightly, pressing his lips to the base of Tyd’s jaw. “So what’s the occasion?” Tyd asked amusedly, combing his fingers through Sam’s curly dark hair.  
“What?” he laughed as the younger looked up at him incredulously, leaning down to press his lips to Sam’s frown lines. It's not like he’d forgotten anything important, silly Sammy.  
He smiled as the brunette’s eyes fell shut and his expression relaxed beneath his lips.  
Tyd Pulled back; scruffing Sam’s hair affectionately.  
Sam leaned into Tyd’s hand, keeping it in place with his own; looking up at him lovingly before tilting his head to press his lips to Tyd’s palm chastely.  
Tyd drew his hand back as Sam released it, “I made breakfast,” he smiled, Shuffling back to sit the tray on their laps.  
“In bed?” that was unusual, Sam and he usually sat at the kitchen table or the coffee table for breakfast. He didn’t think Sammy would want food anywhere near the bed.  
“Yes indeed~” Sam smiled handing him a cup of coffee. Smiling at him as if he’d accidentally done something very endearing, as he sipped at his orange juice. As Sam would only drink coffee if he absolutely needed the caffeine to keep him awake.  
“It smells good Sammy” he smiled, not quite believing Sam had gone and made him breakfast in bed, he must have missed something. None-the-less the food held to the younger’s usual high standards, he was warm and in good company. Even if Sam continued to skip around the reason behind it.

Tyd waited for the tray to leave Sam’s hands before pulling him back in against his chest, burying his face in the dark curls. Noticing the slightly pointed tip of Sam’s ear peeking out of his hair and nipping at it sharply. Darting his tongue over the light teeth indentations as Sam gasped in surprise. Pushing his shirt up Tyd pulled Sam closer, resting his large hands possessively over Sam’s stomach and chest. “I love you Tyd” Sam said quietly resting his head back on the blonde’s shoulder, his hands settling over the hand on his stomach. “Love you too Sammy” he smiled, following the younger’s gaze to the window.

Outside, in the cold streets of Madripoor, the first rays of the morning sun began to grace the horizon. Painting the sky an array of blues, oranges and pinks. “This is… nice” Tyd smiles contentedly watching the sun rise with Sammy.  
“Tyd… ” Sam whispered seriously, his tone hushed and sad. “Yeah?” Tyd breathed anxiously, Sam doesn’t _use_ that tone of voice… he shouldn’t even _have_ that tone of voice… Sam reached up, delicately resting his hand on the back of Tyd’s neck as he stretched up to ghost his lips over Tyd’s. Pausing, before smiling up at him, “Happy birthday~” bumping their lips together as relief washed over Tyd.

“You little shit!”he grinned flipping them over to press Sam into the mattress, “Christ you had me worried” he laughed. His head resting against Sam’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you forgot your own birthday… ” Sam smiled threading fingers with the hand pinning his.  
Sam yelped in surprise as Tyd bit down on his shoulder sharply. “What was that for?” Sam huffed as Tyd knelt up. Pulling Sam up with him, curling his and Sam’s arms around his torso, restricting the younger’s movements. “Scaring me” Tyd muttered in Sam’s ear before ducking his head to lick at the spot beneath it, making Sam shiver.

“Shame school is on Fridays… ” Tyd sighed, releasing Sam’s arms to slip his hands beneath Sam’s shirt and pull it up over his head. “Though I do intend to make up for lost time over the weekend… ” he smirked at Sam as the younger climbed out of bed. “You’re a shameless perv. You know that right?” Sam smiled, taking Tyd’s hand to get him to follow him. “you love it” Tyd grinned, pulling Sam in to walk beside him.

Leaving Tyd to stand in the centre of the living room Sam gathered the clothes he had set out for him. Pulling out the thermal shirt first, “I found this material last month, it keeps heat better than normal materials, so I thought it might keep you from getting cold if you wore it under your other clothes… ” he smiled handing the shirt to Tyd, already warm from sitting in front of the heater. Watching him pull off his sleep-shirt in exchange for the thermal. “And here are your clothes for today” setting the other clothes beside Tyd before starting to dress himself for the day.

Sam grabs their school things, slipping Tyd’s lunch into his bag before rejoining him. “Coming?”  
“Isn’t it a bit early to go to school?” Tyd asks, slipping his hand into Sam’s, “Yeah but I want to show you something” he smiles, leading him down to the garage. “Stay right there,” he instructed, slowly backing away from Tyd, who was watching him amusedly. “This, Tyd, is my gift… ” he smiled pulling the cover so it would slide off the bike smoothly.

“Sammy… you… you got me a motorbike?” Tyd stepped over to inspect the bike, “yep” Sam smiled happily. Knowing the machine ran flawlessly. “This was what you were working on?” he asked turning to Sammy, who nodded casually. “You rebuilt it all by yourself?” Tyd couldn’t believe the younger had gotten this out of the piece of crap he’d brought home last month. “Paint work and all” Sam smiled proudly. “I’m impressed” Tyd admitted, making Sam blush “I got you a jacket and gloves too...” nodding to the nearest bench.

Tyd pulls on the leathers before turning back to Sam, “How do I look?” he asks wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist. “Very Handsome… though you already knew that~” Sam smiles, slipping his arms around Tyd’s neck; leaning up to kiss his smiling lips. “Thank you Sammy” he smiles hugging him tightly. Sam closes his eyes and hums contentedly pressing his lips against Tyd’s neck; breathing in his scent. “Can we go for a spin?”  
“It’s your bike” Sam laughs, an almost overwhelming joy filling him as Tyd grins and pulls him over to sit behind him on the bike. The bike thrums to life like new, a satisfied feeling sweeps through him as he remembers the futile spluttering and coughing it suffered from when he first salvaged it. Curling his arms around Tyd’s waist securely he presses himself along the blonde’s back. Silently hoping Tyd remembers how to ride as he kicks the bike out of neutral.


End file.
